(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming system, an image forming apparatus, a transmission apparatus, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
There has been proposed a system capable of continuously providing a printing service even if parts of image forming apparatuses are out of order by providing plural image forming apparatuses.